Fishermen use a variety of hooks, baits, lures, casting styles and rods to angle for specific varieties of fish based on what is believed to be most successful at attracting each type of fish. Accordingly, a wide array of equipment and techniques has been developed to aid in angling and catching fish. In general, a lure is a device coupled to the fishing hook, away from the point of the hook, to entice the fish to bite the hook and become ensnared on the point of the hook. Lures have a variety of shapes and sizes, colors and attached accessories believed to be attractive to a specific type of fish. One type of lure is a jig, which is generally a rounded body having a hook molded therein and often including a tail constructed of feathers or hair. The combination of the rounded body of the jig and the attached tail are meant to mimic a large bug or a smaller fish or some other sort of prey to attract the fish. When the fish bites on the lure, he also bites the hook, and then is caught.
Another feature often incorporated into fishing lures is a rattle which produces vibrations to attract the attention of fish. The rattle is meant to imitate the vibrations produced by certain prey and has enough amplitude to attract the attention of nearby fish. Some rattles are provided as an external attachment coupled to the jig, but this can make the amplitude of the rattle vibrations too large to correctly mimic the vibrations of prey. Additionally, external rattles are another piece of equipment that the fisherman must purchase and attach to his hook, adding expense and inconvenience. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rattle for use with a jig that produces vibrations having an amplitude that can mimic the vibrations of prey, that is inexpensive and convenient for a fisherman to use, that is easy to produce and to integrate into smaller lures and that can be tailored to mimic different types of prey and to accommodate different fishing conditions.